1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headset apparatus and more particularly relates to a headset apparatus which is turned on or off based on an inductive sensing technique.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, the development of electronic devices is getting quickly. Specifically, headset is a medium for transmitting sound between electronic devices and human ears. Through the headset, sound can be transmitted to human ears.
To meet the requirement in use, a power switch or a power button is set in many wireless headset. User has to press the power button or slide the power switch to turn the headset on for using the headset. By contrast, user also has to press the power button or slide the power switch to turn the headset off for stopping using the headset. However, pressing the power button or sliding the power switch may often cause inconvenient to users.